Uzumaki Clan
The was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.Chapter 500, pages 3-4 The remaining known members of this clan, with the exception of one who is in Orochimaru's employ, currently reside in Konohagakure, and has produced the Seventh Hokage.Chapter 700 Overview As descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki by originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. This however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. Throughout the series, members as well as descendants of the clan have resurfaced such as Karin, Nagato from Amegakure and presumably his mother, Fusō. With some of them such as Mito and later Kushina having settled in Konoha. Kushina's son, Naruto, later married Hinata and had two children, Boruto and Himawari. The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. The Uzumaki had a close relationship with Konoha, they would often supply fūinjutsu (among other things) to the village.Fourth Databook For this reason, Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. Along with their ties, structures were built both in, and around the village such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple.Chapter 618, page 1 Abilities The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity.Chapter 579, page 12 The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. As seen with Karin, she can further enhance her healing powers, by biting herselfChapter 663, page 9 and consuming some of her own chakra she can heal most injuries, and can heal others by letting another person bite her.Chapter 412, page 6 Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened.Chapter 501, page 11 Naruto was also able to survive the extraction of a tailed beast (albeit he was rendered unconscious and in a critical state).Chapter 661, pages 1, 12 Two Uzumaki members have shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing them to manifest Adamantine Sealing Chains from their body which they can manipulate to their will in battle.Chapter 663, page 11Chapter 498, pages 6-7 Whether or not this is an ability attainable by all Uzumaki is currently unknown. As the Uzumaki Clan began to rebuild in Konoha after Naruto Uzumaki married Hinata Hyūga, new descendants are given the potential to awaken the Byakugan, as shown by Himawari Uzumaki's usage.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Trivia * The name "Uzumaki" can either mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". * All of the fūinjutsu that have been created by this clan have the clan's spiral crest at the centre of their design. * During the early days of the hidden villages, the Uzumaki clan wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this they wore a long sleeve, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. They also wore black pants and bandages around their shins. * Red hair was a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan.Chapter 510, page 17 * Tsunade and Nawaki are descendants of the Uzumaki clan through their grandmother. * Tsunade and Naruto are the only members of the Uzumaki clan that are both descendants/relatives of one of the Hokage to have also held the title of Hokage. * The anime character Honoka was hinted to be a member of the Uzumaki clan, for she had red hair and fūinjutsu talents. In Naruto: Shippūden episode 227, Aoba also found a book stating that they had found a survivor of a "certain clan of ninja".Naruto: Shippūden episode 227 References de:Uzumaki-Clan es:Clan Uzumaki id:Klan Uzumaki ka:უზუმაკის კლანი pl:Klan Uzumaki ru:Клан Узумаки pt-br:Clã Uzumaki nl:Uzumaki clan